


Vampire's guest

by Absurd_Life_of_mine



Series: We are guests [1]
Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurd_Life_of_mine/pseuds/Absurd_Life_of_mine
Summary: Human/monster romance with you as main character. You lived normal life until your dad died and monsters got their rights. When your house was burned to ash you will have to stay at Leavitt's manor. How well will you get along with their daughter vampire?





	1. Elizabeth Leavitt

Elizabeth Leavitt stood atop her balcony, overlooking the crowd below.

Her eerily pale skin matched her pristine white dress. Elizabeth's ebony hair contrasted deeply with her pure white appearance. It hung low enough to reach the small of her back.

She wasn't human, she was a vampire. Elizabeth wasn't bitten and turned. She was simply born to a vampire couple.

A hundred years ago, a mob of humans gathering outside her home would have been a bad sign.

A rock smashed against the brick wall next to her. Another one busted through one of her windows.

Things weren't significantly better in present day, with only one small exception.

Her kind no longer hid in the dark.

Fifteen years ago, only a year before her own birth, creatures of the night came out of hiding. Some said they believed humanity had reached the point where they could be accepted in society.

Others were more pragmatic, and simply recognized that recent advancements in technology made it difficult to remain hidden.

Another rock came an inch from grazing her head. Her eyes narrowed at the group of three teenagers within the crowd.

Few seconds later a girl stormed to them and started to yell.

-You idiots! Why are you like this?! You promised you wont do this anymore! Matt you promised me! Do you even have a reason to do this?! 

-Y/N (your name), please! We were just having fun! Don't be sooo boring!

-FUN?! You were having fun?! That is someones daughter! How would you feel if someone was trying to kill your sister or mother just for FUN?! 

-Y/N...

-GET. THE HELL. OUT OFF HERE! Go right now or I'll tell the police who you are!

Elizabeth watched the mob slowly going in opposite direction then the one girl came from. Elizabeth tried to call her to thank her, but when she heard the police she ran away, but not before Elizabeth saw her face. Black lipstick and mascara and white hair flashed in Elizabeth's eyes. She is going to make sure to thank her if she sees her again. That kind of girl is hard to forget. Flashing red and blue lights appeared at her front gate. Three police cars pulled in.

-Finally. It took them ages.

Said Elizabeth crossing her arms. A gentle hand pulled her back.

-Honey, please stay inside until this is cleared up.

That was her mum. She was a tall woman. Her skin was even paler than Elizabeth's.

-They broke one of our windows.

-The police is already here, they'll deal with the ones that did that later.

-Ones? It wasn't just one or two, they were all doing that.

-Sweetie...they..

-Whatever.

Elizabeth stormed off.

The evening passed quietly after that. Police made no arrests, which didn't surprise Elizabeth in the least.

She ate at the dinner table, her mother sat across from her, and her father was in the other room, talking to someone on the phone.

Elizabeth picked at piece of chicken on her plate.

-Aren't you going to eat?

Her mother asked and Elizabeth shrugged.

-Are you still angry?

-Of course I'm still angry!

Elizabeth snapped. 

-That's the third time those animals showed up at our doorstep! We're not leaving town, so why don't they just stay at home?!

-We have to be patient. If we are, they will eventually leave us alone.

Elizabeth looked down at her food. Her thoughts drifted back to that girl. She stopped them. If she didn't show up, Elizabeth maybe wouldn't be eating her food now. She couldn't see faces of others because they were covered but the girl wasn't trying to hide from her. She had no reason. 

Her father walked in and she shook her head to push her thoughts away. Unlike her mother and herself, her father looked fairly normal. His hair was short and black, and his skin tan.

-Looks like we are having guests.


	2. New home, New friends

Elizabeth's father had a friend. That friend had fallen on rough times. Elizabeth's family was quite well of, and had a sizable guest house.

They will only be staying for a month or so. Totally. For sure.

The Leavitt family stood in front of their manor.

-Why are we taking in these bums?

Elizabeth asked. Her mother nudged her.

-Be nice. They need help.

-So do lots of people.

-They are old friends of your father.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

-And me.

Elizabeth's expression stubbornly remained glum.

-And they might become your friends too.

A black car pulled up to their front gate. Her father was already standing by it to meet them.

A blond woman stepped out of the car. They chatted in the distance.

After a few moments, the gates creaked open and the black car pulled through. It drove around their manor and headed toward the area behind it, where the guest house was located.

Elizabeth and her mother followed them around the manor.

The guest house was nothing compared to the manor next to it, but it wasn't a bad space on it's own. It resembled a one story house with a well-tended garden out front.

The woman stepped out of the car, followed by a teenager. The youth was clearly her daughter, and was around Elizabeth's age.

Something about her caught Elizabeth's attention. She studied every inch of her.

White hair, black make-up. It stuck out to Elizabeth more then anything. The texture. The thickness.

She looked at Elizabeth. She had a small smile on her face.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her.

She glared back.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. A wide smile formed across her lips.

-It's her.

-Hmm?

Elizabeth's mother tilted her head.

-Do you know her, honey?

Elizabeth got excited and was jumping in place. She waved at the girl and she smiled and waved back. Elizabeth was glad that she knew that girl and her family won't hurt her.

-Not personally. But she stopped that mob last night. Before the police came. I think she knew who they are, but wont say because they are her friends.

-Why didn't you mentioned her to police?

-She ran away when she heard the police so I thought that it would be better not to make her more problems.

Your POV

-You haven't told me that we are staying at Leavitt's manor.

-Oh. I thought that you don't want to know, sweetheart. Do you know them?

-I only saw Elizabeth couple of times in school.

-Look honey! She is waving to you.

I turned around and waved her back. She seams happy to see me. I think that maybe she remembered me from last night. Her father showed us to come with him to show us the manor.

Paintings and antique furniture filled the manor's ornate halls. I must have spotted at least dozen vases during my walk through it. Everything was perfectly clean, through I didn't actually see any servants.

It was Sunday, maybe they had the day off.

-Hello.

I turned to see familiar face.

It was Elizabeth Leavitt. Her pale skin and clothes gave her an eerie, almost phantom-like appearance.

-Hey Elizabeth.

-How are you...Y/N, right?

-Yeah. I'm good. You?

-Good thanks to you. If you didn't show up last night...

-Oh, that... Well I...

-Don't worry. I haven't told police that I saw you nor that you know who that idiots were.

I sighed. Thank God.

-Thank you....I can't betray them. I owed them this last favor.

-Do you need help? Are you settling in okay?

-Oh, it's okay. Everything is fine.

-Okay then. Thank you again for helping me.

-No problem. See you later.

She left and I went to guest house. Mum was already making a dinner and I decided to go to my room and unpack my bags. Fire that destroyed my home did the same to most of my stuff. I still have some clothes, books and some personal things.

Books were most about runes and spells and things like that. I was always interested in magic, but I have never used any spell. After all, I'm not a which. My clothes were mostly black. I had only one dress left. It was my most special dress. My dad bought it for my prom before he died. I decided not to put her in closet. I'll put it on stand. I found one and in my closet I found some clothes that were pure white, but small to teenager. I assumed that it was Elizabeth's clothes when she was little.

I moved her clothes to one of the beds in my room and put my clothes in closet. I put some books on shelves and some on desk. When I looked at the clock it was half past eight and I was too sleepy to go to eat so I just lied down and fell asleep.


	3. First day in new school year

Oh yes. Good old Lakeside High. I've been attending for just over a year. I walked toward the entrance, passing numerous people still milling about outside.

Elizabeth was attending this school too. I am one grade upper then her, even if we are the same age. Principal said that I have a big brain or something like that. Despite that I was almost all the time with her. Our classes almost matched.

-Hello Y/N!

An arm pale as snow warped around me.

-It's good to see you!

Of course that was Elizabeth. I turned around to face her.

-Hey Liz! What's going on? Why are you so hyper?

-Toooo much sugar! 

-Oh God! How much?!

-One KILO!

-How did you eat all that sugar?!?! 

-With spoon duuhh!

I pulled her to nursery room in school and explained to nurse what happened. 

-It's going to be okay. She will be hyper for next hour or so. After that she will be her normal self.

-Thank you...Liz I'm going to take you home okay? We don't have more classes anyway.

-I don't want to go home!

Well damn it...what should I do....what should I...Well that might work.

-Hey Liz!

-Yeeees?

-Do you wanna race to your house?

-You think you can win?

-I bet!

-HA! I'll win! And three,two,one GO!

She left the room and ran through the halls. Nurse and I smiled and then I head a scream.

-Y/N/N! (your nickname)

-Liz!

I ran toward the noise to see my ex friends from two nights ago and Elizabeth on the ground.

-Matthew! Alex! Natalie! Get away from her!

-What's up Y/N? Don't tell me you are going to protect her again.

-She is my friend. Get away from her or I'm gonna call the police!

-She is your friend?A monster? One of them? Don't you remember what happened to your father?! How could you possible be friend with her?!

-That's my problem Alex! Now go away!

I said and took my phone. I tipped 911 and put my finger on call.

-Okay, okay, we are leaving!

I pressed End call and they left. Elizabeth was still lying on the ground. I wonder why didn't anyone come out to help her. Oh right. Because she's different. Because she's not human.

I checked her to see if she has some broken bones or something but except of few bruises and scratches she was fine. Thank God.

-Let's try to get up, okay?

-Okay..

She said and I slowly pulled her and she got up.

-Do you need help to walk?

-No...I'm fine...thanks to you again...

-Don't worry about that. I'll call us a cab. 

-But manor is close to the school we could just walk.

-I don't want to risk your health Liz. You need to get home as soon as possible.

She groaned and I called a cab. We came to the manor few minutes later and I helped Elizabeth to get into the house. Her mother was passing through the garden and she saw us. She quickly ran to us looking so worried that I started to regret for not taking her to hospital first.

-What happened?! Elizabeth, honey, are you okay?!

-She is okay Mrs. Leavitt. She...was attacked in school, but she has no serious injuries. 

-I'm fine mum. Can you just help me to go to my room? My belly still hurts like Hell.

-Of course, honey! Thank you Y/N, for everything. I'll take over from now.

-No problem Mrs. Leavitt. I'll be at the guest house if you need me.

She picked up her daughter and took her to her room. I left to mine. I saw mum in living room and went to say hi.

-Hey hon! How was your day?

-Hey mum,well...

I told her what happened and she jumped on the end of story.

-I'm going to go and check on her. If you are bored you can go to their library. It's the last door on the right. 

-Okay. 

We walked to the manor and separated on the stairs. I left to the library in hope that I'll find some rune or spell book. When I saw how big their library was I almost passed out. Dang it Leavitt's this is airport sized library! I saw a woman trying to organize the books but everything here was a mess. 

-Excuse me...do you know where I can find some rune or spell books?

-Dear girl, those books are everywhere! Literally! 

-Oh, okay. Thanks.

I left her alone and tried to find something interesting. Windows here were built high along the western wall of the room. When I first looked at the sky it was already drifting to intense crimson, however after spending all my free time in search for some books it became almost black.

The days were getting shorter and shorter. It wouldn't be that long before winter finally hit us.

Plenty of books were written on long forgotten languages and had runes all over the covers. But those were mostly love books and stories. I could understand most of the book descriptions even if they were on those languages. 

When I was 3 my dad bought me my first rune book and I fell in love with them. I learned a lot of forgotten languages and I wanted to become an archaeologist one day. 

At the bare end of the library was a small pile of black books. I took one book with very strange cover, white circle surrounding various markings. However it had a title. An English one.

"Secret arts of the Wandering Occultist"


End file.
